


Let Me Put On A Show

by Shiragiku_Ookami



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bondage, But like poorly written smut, I guess you could say the plot is to sex, Kind of Powerbottom!Kageyama, Like I just needed it smut, M/M, Oikawa all nice and tied up on a chair, PWP, Smut, Voyeurism, also, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 10:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10435665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiragiku_Ookami/pseuds/Shiragiku_Ookami
Summary: Kageyama wants to have a little fun. This includes tying up Oikawa and having his way with him.





	

Oikawa slowly became aware that his neck was screaming from being in an uncomfortable position. He could feel his eyes moving beneath his lids and he was slowly realizing that he was not in his bed. Groaning, Oikawa tried to move his arms to rub his neck, realizing quickly that he couldn’t.

_What?_

Oikawa’s eyes shot open and he cursed because his eyes were not ready for the sudden light that streamed through his pupils. He wildly looked around, managing to ignore the pain in his neck. At first, he was panicked, but then confusion hit him. He could tell that he was in his and Kageyama’s bedroom, but Kageyama was nowhere to be found. Oikawa jerked his hands in an attempt to try to free them, but they were tight against the back of the chair he was sitting on. Further observation led him to also learn that his ankles were also tied to the legs of the chair.

“Kageyama,” he croaked, his throat dry, panic and worry creeping up his neck. He jumped in the seat, still trying vainly to pull his hands and feet from their bounds. All his movements stopped when he heard the bedroom door open.

“Oikawa-san.”

Oikawa whipped his head to the doorway to see Kageyama, perfectly fine and unhurt. He felt his shoulders sag in relief, happy that Kageyama wasn’t tied up.

“Tobio-chan, what’s going on?” he asked, still at a loss to why he was tied up. Were they being robbed?

The side of Kageyama’s lip quirked up in a slight smirk and he entered the room, leaning back against the door to close it. He then stalked forward, not seeming worried or curious about the state that Oikawa was in. Reaching out, Kageyama brushed Oikawa’s cheek with the back of his hand.

“Tobio?” Oikawa whispered. He refrained from flinching, but Kageyama was beginning to scare him.

“You look so,” Kageyama breathed, leaning his head down to Oikawa’s ear. “ _So hot tied up like that._ ”

Oikawa shivered. His eyes narrowed as the pieces finally put themselves together in his mind. Smirking, Oikawa turned to look at Kageyama as the other male pulled away.

“You drugged my drink,” Oikawa stated, suddenly very amused. “That’s not something I was expecting.”

Kageyama smiled softly, but his eyes spoke of the devious plan his mind was projecting. Elegantly, he swung a leg over Oikawa’s lap and straddled him. He stretched his arms back across Oikawa shoulders while nodding.

“I did,” Kageyama murmured. His eyes were hooded as he leaned forward suddenly, stealing a kiss from Oikawa’s lips.

Oikawa expected Kageyama to pull away, but his lover was full on assaulting him and he couldn’t help but moan into Kageyama’s mouth. His hands were pulling at his bonds, struggling to touch Kageyama, to take the other and pin him. Groaning in frustration, Oikawa tried instead to buck his hips, earning a pleased reaction from Kageyama.

Pulling away, Kageyama glanced down between his and Oikawa’s bodies. “A little eager, aren’t you?” he teased, one of his hands slipping down Oikawa’s clothed torso, resting right above his crotch.

“I would say the same to you,” Oikawa scoffed.

“Mmm?” Kageyama hummed, mischief wrought in his blue eyes.

Grabbing the hem of Oikawa’s pants, Kageyama began to slowly gyrate onto Oikawa’s crotch, letting out heady breaths as he did so. He leaned forward more, trying to press himself into Oikawa. The dry humping was definitely working for Kageyama could feel Oikawa begin to harden beneath him.

“Oikawa- _san_ ,” Kageyama moaned, continuing the rolling of his hips. He looked towards Oikawa’s face to see him gritting his teeth, his jaw set. “It feels good, nghnn,” he let out, seductively letting his breathing rise in pitch.

“Fuck, Tobio,” Oikawa bit out, obviously frustrated that he could not participate. Kageyama was skillfully pressing his dick against his and now he was painfully stretching against his pants. “Tobio, stop teasing.”

In response, Kageyama pressed his crotch down even harder, letting out a drawn out moan before gently hopping off of Oikawa’s lap. He found great pleasure in the pain that crossed Oikawa’s face from the lack of contact that he had created. Kageyama plopped himself down onto their bed that was right across from where Oikawa sat.

“Teasing?” Kageyama repeated while tilting his head. “I haven’t even started yet, _Tooru._ ”

Oikawa felt unable to breathe for a moment, totally caught off guard by Kageyama’s coo.

Smiling to himself, Kageyama pushed himself further onto the bed, catching Oikawa’ gaze. Without saying anything, Kageyama grabbed the hem of his shirt, teasingly lifting it up to show flashes of his bare stomach. He noticed Oikawa’s eyes following his hands and he slowly began pulling his shirt off.

“Are you watching, Tooru?” Kageyama asked, throwing the shirt off to the side as he sensually ran his hands over his chest and stomach. His hands moved up to tease his own nipples, but his gaze never left Oikawa’s face.

Oikawa swallowed thickly, nodding his head. He fucking wanted to run his hands over Kageyama.

Kageyama smiled coyly into his shoulder as his hands danced down to his pants. Slowly, he unbuttoned them and then counted to ten before pulling the zipper down. Hearing Oikawa’s sharp intake, his eyes flitted back towards his lover.

“No underwear.”

Kageyama winked at Oikawa. “None.”

Letting his eyes fall to his crotch, Kageyama reached into his pants and began to palm himself, moaning quietly. It was easy to get hard in front of Oikawa on any day, but the power he was feeling now was making him very close to the edge. Kageyama opened his legs wider and began thrusting into the air, knowing very well that Oikawa was becoming restless.

“Take them off,” Oikawa growled, nothing pleasant apparent in his expression.

Kageyama pursed his lips. “It feels good the way it is,” he objected.

“Tobio,” Oikawa warned.

“Ah, I guess I’ll have to if you say my name like that,” Kageyama conceded, his voice light, but Kageyama knew he was still in control.

Flipping over, Kageyama got on his knees, his ass on display for Oikawa. Smiling to himself, Kageyama pressed his face into the covers as he grabbed his pants and began pulling them off of his hips. The cold air hit his asshole and he unconsciously clenched it, already feeling the need to be filled. Kageyama pulled the pants down on his knees before stopping, knowing that Oikawa could see what he wanted to see.

“I really want your cock, Tooru,” Kageyama purred, resting on one arm as the other snaked down his body to begin jerking off his cock. “I want your cock fucking me right now.”

Oikawa did not realize that he was biting his lip until he tasted blood. The scene in front of him seemed to be coming out of a porno, and though Oikawa was very well versed in Kageyama’s body, the display was almost too much. _Almost._

Kageyama let out strings of moans, pleas, and whines as he jerked himself off. He looked between his legs to see Oikawa’s eyes completely focused on him and he forced himself to look away, knowing that Oikawa’s gaze was enough to make him come. He ran his hand over the head of his dick and shuddered before flipping himself back over.

“It’s not enough,” Kageyama whined, but his eyes were smiling as he kicked off his pants. Leaning back, Kageyama made sure to spread his legs for Oikawa as he pulled out a bottle of lube from underneath a pillow. Popping open the cap, Kageyama smeared his fingers with the substance before eagerly circling his entrance.

“God, Tobio,” Oikawa breathed, his wrists burned from his constant tugging. He desperately wanted to pull out his dick, to join in on the _fun._

“Tooru~,” Kageyama moaned, throwing his hands back as his finger pushed past the initial ring of muscles. “Ahhnngh, Tooru, I can feel your fingers entering me.”

Oikawa wanted to die, from the pleasure of course. He could not believe that Kageyama had the audacity to _imagine_ him touching him when Oikawa was _right there!_

“Ah, ah, ah,” Kageyama continued, two of his fingers now being used to fuck himself. “I’ll come, Tooru, you’re going too fast.” His free hand began twisting one of his nipples and Kageyama was completely lost in the throes of pleasure that he was gifting himself with.

Kageyama stopped his fingers when he heard Oikawa growl. His chest rose and fell heavily. Slipping out his fingers, Kageyama pushed himself off of the bed, standing naked and proud in front of Oikawa. He took a few steps forward before raising his knee and placing it between Oikawa’s open legs.

“You seem to be in pain,” Kageyama whispered, rubbing his knee against Oikawa’s crotch.

“You asshole,” Oikawa hissed, throwing his head back and fighting to keep in his moans.

Kageyama pouted. “I guess I’ll have to make up for being one, then,” he replied, slowly bending down so his knees were touching the ground. Looking up, Kageyama winked at Oikawa who looked flabbergasted as Kageyama began undoing his zipper.

Oikawa bit his lips, his thighs tensing as Kageyama trailed his hands against them before pulling his cock out. The feeling made him wince and almost whimper.

Wasting no time, Kageyama leaned forward, taking Oikawa’s length into his mouth. His tongue swirled around the head before he swallowed Oikawa down, his eyes closing momentarily in the pleasure he was getting from giving instead of receiving. Oikawa’s thigh muscles tensed under his hands as Kageyama moved his head up and down. One of Kageyama’s hands moved to fondle Oikawa’s balls, earning a groan from the owner.

“I don’t want to come like this,” Oikawa whispered harshly, gritting his teeth as he desperately tried to calm himself from Kageyama’s ministrations.

Kageyama paused his movements, trying to smile but quickly realizing he couldn’t. He gave one last suck to Oikawa’s cock before allowing it to pop out of his mouth obscenely.

Staring up at Oikawa innocently, he asked, “What do you mean?” Leaning his head forehead, he kept eye contact with Oikawa as he placed a light kiss on the base of Oikawa’s cock. “Do you not like this?”

“Untie me so I can fuck you,” Oikawa replied, his eyes dark.

“Mmm,” Kageyama hummed, standing up just to press himself into Oikawa’s lap. “Tell me how you want to cum,” he murmured, splaying his hands across both of Oikawa’s shoulders. “While fucking me? Inside?”

Oikawa was so intensely horny from all the teasing, he just about snapped at Kageyama. “Go fuck _yourself_ ,” he growled, subconsciously pulling on the bounds on his feet.

“Gladly,” Kageyama replied, leaning into Oikawa’s chest as he reached back to grab Oikawa’s cock and position it to his hole.

Having already prepared himself, it was easy for the head of Oikawa’s cock to slip in. Kageyama bit the bottom of his lip as he felt Oikawa enter him. He lazily laid his arms around Oikawa’s shoulders, gazing down at him with smoldering eyes. He reveled in Oikawa’s expression that seemed to be struggling so hard to maintain his composure. A sudden resolve filled him.

He wanted to make Oikawa cry out and lose control.

Taking a deep breath and keeping eye contact with Oikawa, Kageyama slammed down his hips, earning a pained gasp from Oikawa and a moan from himself. Not giving a chance for Oikawa to recover, Kageyama raised his hips and began repeatedly thrusting himself onto Oikawa’s cock. He knew the exact angle to hit and moan after moan fell from his mouth as Oikawa’s cock brushed against his prostate.

“Anngh…T-Tooru…so…ahh…so good,” Kageyama breathed leaning down to press a sloppy kiss against Oikawa’s lips.

Oikawa kissed back fervently and growled when Kageyama had pulled away.

“Tobio,” Oikawa called out, his voice strangely calm. He made sure that Kageyama was paying attention to him, and on the next moment where Kageyama was lowering his hips, he thrust upwards, ripping a scream out of his lover. He continued with this motion and watched as tears started to gather in Kageyama’s eyes.

“You’re going to come like the naughty little boy you are, and then you will untie me so I can fucking _punish_ you,” he hissed, his own pleasure beginning to cloud his judgment.

Kageyama stubbornly shook his head. “No…not yet, not yet…” he whined, trying to lean forward to kiss Oikawa who turned away. Still conscious enough to pout, Kageyama ended up burying his head into the crook of Oikawa’s neck.

Oikawa smirked, taking full advantage of the fact that Kageyama had left his sensitive ear so vulnerable.

“Tobio~, cum for me.”

The orgasm that ripped through Kageyama shocked him and he threw back his head as his dick spurted cum all over his and Oikawa’s stomach. He literally saw white and fell back against Oikawa after a moment, breathing heavily and desperately trying to collect himself. Oikawa has given Kageyama many great orgasms, but this one was definitely up there.

Shifting his hips, Kageyama noticed immediately that the cock inside him was still hard. Pushing himself up, Kageyama slipped off of Oikawa and stood on shaky legs.

“Untie me.”

Kageyama wanted to tease Oikawa more, but the need and ache to be pinned and fucked was starting to creep back into him. Nodding his head, Kageyama kneeled down to first untie the bounds around Oikawa’s ankles. After quickly finishing that task, he slunk around behind the chair. As he untied Oikawa’s hands, he pressed a kiss onto the top of his head.

Oikawa appreciated the gesture because after all, it was very sweet. However, as soon as he regained the use of his hands, he spun out of the chair, grabbed Kageyama by the arm and threw him onto the bed.

Kageyama seemed bewildered, but he obediently opened his legs, inviting Oikawa to come between them.

“Fuck, you’re still teasing me,” Oikawa groaned, wasting no time in plunging back inside Kageyama.

Moaning loudly, Kageyama gripped the sheets beside his head as he felt Oikawa hook his hands onto the backs of his knees. “T-Tooru,” Kageyama choked out, his voice strained from his constant screaming and moaning.

“Sorry, Tobio,” Oikawa breathed, relentlessly thrusting his hips while his ears filled only with the sounds of Kageyama’s sweet voice and his skin slapping against Kageyama’s. “I’m going to cum.”

“Me too,” Kageyama replied, reaching down to jerk himself off.

Gritting his teeth, Oikawa asked, “Do you want me to pull out?”

“No, inside,” Kageyama moaned, kicking his legs out of Oikawa’s grasp so he could hook them around his waist. “Ahngh, inside…cum inside.”

Oikawa’s eyes immediately softened and he leaned forward to kiss Kageyama just as he came. His hand snaked between his and Kageyama’s bodies to help Kageyama reach release as well. Oikawa was rewarded with Kageyama bucking his hips up as he came for the second time.

Kageyama had wrapped his arms around Oikawa, breathing hard as he tried to calm the shaking of his body. He could feel Oikawa spurting into him, which strangely made him feel proud. Exhausted, he looked up at Oikawa before bringing him down so that their sweaty foreheads were pressed against each other.

“Help me clean up,” Kageyama whispered. He let go of Oikawa who began to pull out of him. “Please.”

Oikawa reached out and swept Kageyama’s bangs back. “Of course.”

* * *

 

After washing up, Kageyama was cuddled up next to Oikawa in their bed. Oikawa ended up changing the sheets while Kageyama was soaking in the bath. The lights were off and though neither was sleeping, the atmosphere was warm and comfortable.

“I think now is the appropriate time for me to ask you,” Oikawa started, his voice causing Kageyama to jump a bit. “Why exactly you _drugged_ me and then _tied_ me up?”

Kageyama was glad the lights were off so Oikawa couldn’t see the blush coloring his face. “I…” Kageyama breathed, trailing off so he could think of the best way to express his sudden desire. He scooted up from Oikawa’s chest so they could look at each other face to face. “Are you mad?”

“No,” Oikawa replied, reaching down to hold Kageyama’s hand. “Just curious.”

“Okay.”

Kageyama bit his lip because he still had a feeling that Oikawa was at least _a little_ mad.

“I'm not mad, Tobio-chan,” Oikawa cooed, his thumb running over Kageyama’s knuckles in an encouraging motion. “I promise you.”

“Well, I don’t know,” Kageyama admitted, breaking eye contact with Oikawa. “I just had a…urge…to kind of…dominate you?” He briefly glanced back up to see that Oikawa looked very amused. “But I still wanted you to f-fuck me…”

“So you tied me up?” Oikawa inquired, arching a brow.

Kageyama bit his lip. “If you didn’t like it, I promise I won’t do it again,” he mumbled, scared that Oikawa would suddenly unleash his anger.

Oikawa let go of Kageyama’s hand to gently hold his chin. “I actually did enjoy being at your sexy mercy, Tobio-chan,” he clarified. He smiled at the astonished look that his now very timid lover was giving him. “But next time, how about you and I switch roles?”

Kageyama buried his face into Oikawa’s chest.

“I don’t mind.”

Caressing his head, Oikawa relaxed his body, truly content. “I’ll make you cum three times the next time then,” he challenged, holding Kageyama tight.

Rolling his eyes even though Oikawa couldn’t see him do it, Kageyama replied with a sarcastic, “Sure.” He knew, however, that Oikawa was probably going to keep his word.

           

**Author's Note:**

> It's like...3AM...I just got to spring break...alive...I know that like...both are suuuuper out of character...So I apologize! Though, this is what I imagine Kageyama to be like if he wanted to dominate Oikawa more as a bottom. I also apologize for any...ANY grammar mistakes... 
> 
> I'm probably never going to get to finishing my long story...This may or may not be deleted after I come back to my senses. XD 
> 
> Anyways, hope you guys managed to enjoy my urge to write smut! Constructive criticism is welcome! 
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
